Those We Trust
by DaughteroftheRedKing
Summary: One-shot. Robin may not remember anything, but he knew that he would do anything to make sure nobody got hurt. (Rated T for mentions of death and a little violence) (No pairings, though could be taken as Chrom/MU [even if that isn't a possible ship]) Thanks to deznutz for showing me the Avatar/Robin which I missed!


**Hello, my lovely little readers! Welcome to my first Fire Emblem fic!**

**Technically, this is headcanon in the way that I thought Robin (MU) may have retained certain memories after the whole 'take all my memories' from Evil MU. I then also decided to just expand on it at an appropriate part (the fight with Validar). Hopefully it's alright, and I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening. I can't remember who it belongs to, but it's not me :/**

* * *

Chrom stood in the barracks where the Shepards mostly stayed, watching as they walked about and got themselves organised. There were a lot of things they all needed, and it took a while for them to get all the necessary equipment needed to clean their armour and weapons, spare weapons to fight with, and spare changes of clothes for if theirs got wet or dirty.

His gaze slipped over them, giving a vague smile as he remembered how proud he was to be their commander. A dark figure standing in the corner caught his attention and he looked towards it, the smile fading to a frown.

The newcomer, a tactician called Robin, was somewhat of an enigma. No one could really figure him out, though he had only been with them a couple of weeks. The only time Chrom had seen his face was when they had first found him lying by the side of the road, and since then he'd worn his hood up, obscuring his face. Chrom wanted to trust him - he felt like Robin would turn out to be a good friend - but he acted rather suspiciously and Chrom was starting to think that he should ask Frederick about it. If Robin couldn't prove himself to be trustworthy, then they would have to stop him from being a Shepard.

"Eeeek!"

Chrom quickly turned, seeing Sumia go flying after once again tripping. As she went crashing for the floor, the newcomer was suddenly there, steadying her and helping her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Sumia went red. "Yes...Sorry. I'm so clumsy," she said, laughing nervously.

Robin gave a brief smile then went back to where he had been standing. He seemed to sense Chrom's gaze and glanced at him; despite his eyes being hidden by his hood, Chrom could almost feel those dark eyes taking him in.

"I think we're ready to move out!" Lissa said suddenly, and Chrom blinked, redirecting his attention to her.

"Alright then. Everyone, let's head off!" he called. The group nodded, and they started out.

Everyone had pretty heavy packs. It didn't matter so much for the people with horses, and they had a couple of pack horses too, but people still had to carry quite a bit.

Sully and Stahl, the only people who actually had horses, were quick to give up their seats for Lissa and Sumia. Lissa was someone who was always complaining and got tired easily, while it would just save time if Sumia wasn't tripping over every ten seconds. Frederick would have allowed someone to take his horse, except his armour was heavy enough that when he wasn't on his horse, he was pretty slow.

Chrom was at the front of the group for a while, Vaike just behind him trying to rile him up. Frederick was near the back with the pack horses, the others in the middle. Robin was right at the back, bringing up the rear, despite the fact that he actually had nothing to carry.

It hadn't actually occured to Chrom to find supplies for Robin. He was quiet and hadn't really spoken to them since that time with the Risen. Even when fighting, the only thing he really said was instructions on what to do and where to move.

Chrom supposed it was rather rude of him to just assume Robin could handle everything himself. The white-haired man said that he had no memories; maybe he just wasn't sure what to do or what to pack.

Glancing at Frederick, he nodded so that he knew to take the front before slowing up, allowing everyone else to pass him and keeping pace easily with Robin at the back. Vaike looked a bit put out, but he seemed to realise Chrom wanted to speak with Robin privately, so didn't go back to him as well.

"Hello Robin," Chrom said pleasantly, walking beside him.

Robin glanced at him, face hidden by his hood, but Chrom could sense the surprise. "Hey."

"How are you?"

"Uh...Fine, I guess?"

Chrom nodded, then looked confused. "You haven't really communicated with any of us," he pointed out.

Robin shrugged. "Sorry. I just don't really know what to say."

Chrom smiled. "Don't worry about it. How are you holding up? Without your memories, I mean."

Robin sighed. "It's...weird. Like, I feel like so much that happens is something I should already know about and understand, and yet so much of it is new to me..."

"I can see how that would be a bit off putting," agreed Chrom.

Robin glanced at him. "Why did you let me come along, Chrom?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just some random amnesiac who happens to know a lot about tactics. You should have just dropped me off at a nearby town, at least. I could be faking it all but you still let me come along with you.."

"You're starting to sound like Frederick," Chrom chuckled.

"You should listen to him more," Robin said seriously.

Chrom sighed. "Look, would you prefer that we left you alone to defend for yourself? If you really don't want to come with us, you don't have to."

Robin shook his head slowly. "I do want to come along...I'm just saying that you shouldn't have trusted me so easily. It makes you - if you'll excuse my rudeness - somewhat naive."

"Oh, the amount of times I've heard _that _before..." Chrom muttered, before looking at Robin. "I chose to trust you because you seemed trustworthy. You fought to protect people, and you did save Lissa by getting that guy before he could seriously hurt her. And as for the faking it thing...I guess I can't say for sure that you aren't faking it, but only time will tell, right?"

Robin nodded, gaze down. Chrom looked at him, giving a light frown.

"Is there something wrong, Robin?"

"It's just...It's just a dream I had the other night. That's all. Sorry for the concern."

"If something's the matter, you can tell me."

"It's nothing," mumbled Robin, glancing away.

Chrom frowned. "What was your dream about? Maybe you'll feel better if you tell someone."

"I'm not sure you want to know."

"Really? I'm pretty sure I want to know, actually. So go ahead."

Robin glanced at him, giving a slight laugh, then lowered his head. "Well...We were fighting someone. I didn't see his face very clearly, so I don't know who it was...Anyway, we defeated him, but when you went to help me...I-I stabbed you, and killed you."

Chrom blinked. "Okay. So?"

Robin hugged himself. "What kind of dream is that? Who dreams something like that? I've never met you before, and yet I dream of killing you? That doesn't sound like someone who should be trusted, Chrom, least of all by the person they dreamt of killing."

"It was just a dream."

"It...It felt more than that. Like a memory, but that will happen later."

"A premonition?"

"Yeah, that."

Chrom considered. "So you're worried that one day you'll kill me?"

Robin gave a short nod, gaze fixed firmly on the ground. Chrom considered this, then shrugged.

"Well, do you think it'll happen any time soon?"

"No.."

"Then I'm safe for a while, right? Don't let it bug you too much, Robin. I know what you're like, and you're a naturally kind person. I don't believe you would ever hurt me out of choice."

Robin glanced at him. "There's that naivety again..."

"Hey, it's all I have going for me. So, will you try being a little more friendly with everyone?"

Robin looked at the group, who were happily talking between themselves, then gave a slow nod. "..Alright. But if I think I'm going to hurt you, I'm leaving," he said.

* * *

Chrom looked around the camp, confused. He'd wanted to talk to Robin about what sort of strategy they were going to use against Validar, but he'd completely vanished.

"Has anyone seen Robin?" he asked, entering the mess tent. The people glanced at each other, quickly repeating the question, before all shaking their heads.

Chrom sighed then nodded, heading out. He thought Robin would either be having some food or looking up strategies, but he hadn't found him at either of those places...Still, maybe he'd gone back to his tent. Chrom hadn't checked there yet.

He wandered over to where Robin's tent was pitched near his own, stopping at the entrance.

"Robin? I'm coming in."

He pushed the flap back, ducking his head in, and glanced around. The tent itself was dark, and he had to squint to try and see through the gloom. He almost overlooked Robin before spotting a dark figure standing on the either side.

"Robin?"

Robin glanced up, his hood up and hiding his face. His pale skin and a single lock of his snow white hair were all that were visible.

"...Did you need something, Chrom?" Robin asked finally.

"I was hoping we could talk about tomorrow's strategy..."

"Oh...I'm a little busy at the moment. Do you think we could talk later? Maybe after dinner?"

"Um, sure, I guess... Robin, is everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You just seem a little distant."

Robin shook his head slowly. "I'm fine." The two of them were silent for a moment, Chrom mostly disbelieving. Robin didn't _seem _fine.

"...Are you sure?"

Robin bit his lip, then gave a sigh before looking up. "Of course I'm sure. I'm not an idiot, you know," he snapped.

Chrom blinked. "Robin?"

"Look, I said I'm busy, alright? Just go away already."

Chrom frowned. "No. Something's up, and I want to know what it is," he said, entering the tent properly.

Robin gave a low growl before turning his back on Chrom, determinedly avoiding his gaze.

Chrom glanced at what he was holding before blinking. "Robin...Why are you packing your bags?" Robin didn't reply, and Chrom frowned. "Were you going to abandon us?" he asked between gritted teeth.

"...Of course. You think I want to fight a losing battle? The rest of you can kill yourselves for all I care."

Chrom sighed in irritation. "Why are you acting like this Robin? This is nothing like you! We've faced worse fights and you've never tried to bail out!"

"What do you care? Look, I'm gonna go. See ya."

Robin started past Chrom, and the bluenette felt anger rising. He suddenly turned, grabbing Robin's shoulder. Robin glanced back just as Chrom's punch connected with his cheek, sending him flying.

As he crashed to the ground just outside his tent, sprawled, several people looked at him in confusion. They looked even more surprised when Chrom walked out, looking angry.

"What is the matter with you?!" he snapped.

Robin slowly sat up, nursing his injured cheek. His hood had fallen, and as he slowly lifted his gaze to Chrom's, Chrom felt his anger fade. Robin looked exhausted, with black bags underneath his eyes. He also seemed to have a few little scratches around them.

"Nothing's the matter," Robin muttered, reaching for his hood to pull it back up.

Chrom grabbed his wrist, stopping him and making him look at him in surprise. "Yes there is. Please, Robin, just tell me," Chrom said, gaze pleading.

Robin looked at him, then his gaze drifted to the ground. "...It was a couple of years ago, so you probably don't remember. But...I told you, ages back, about that nightmare I had? The one where I killed you."

Chrom suddenly remembered, and realisation dawned. "Oh.."

"I'm just keeping that promise."

"What promise? Father, is everything alright?" asked Lucina, wandering over.

"We're fine, Lucina," Chrom said quietly.

"Please, just let me leave," Robin begged.

Lucina looked at him in surprise, then frowned. "You would abandon us?" she asked angrily, several people around them also looking at Robin in disapproval.

"He's not abandoning us. He's trying to protect us."

"How will leaving protect us?!"

"You said that in your future, Robin kills me, correct?" Chrom asked, looking at her.

"Yes..."

"Robin dreamed that he killed me a while ago. Just after you arrived in our world, actually. It scared him, and he thought of leaving. We talked for a while, and he decided to stay, but said that if he ever thought he was going to harm me then he would leave."

"But still...The day before?"

"I told Morgan the strategy. She would direct you," Robin mumbled, keeping his gaze on the floor.

Chrom looked at him. "You planned all of this out."

"I'm not risking you, Chrom. We both know for _sure _now that I will hurt you. Sure, I'll try and fight it, but Validar was control over me and I don't know if I'll be able to fight it! The best thing I can do is leave so that I can't hurt you guys. Go somewhere far away and secluded. I trust you, that's the only reason I'd think to leave Morgan in your care, but I don't trust myself and so I can't stay."

No one replied, and Robin easily pushed himself up before grabbing his bag. As he turned to leave, Chrom suddenly called, "Wait."

"What?" Robin asked, not turning.

"Why don't you trust yourself?"

Robin sighed. "Because I have no idea how this will turn out if I'm with you. I may actually kill you, and Lucina's future comes about. I don't want to risk that."

"...I trust you, Robin."

Robin glanced back at him, looking slightly surprised, before frowning. "After all that's happened, you're still this naive, Chrom?"

"I told you before, it's all I have going for me. Look, if you can't trust yourself, then let me trust you and believe in that trust. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Chrom, but that's not the-"

"I believe you won't harm me."

Robin gazed at him, blinking.

"If you trust me, then you'll believe me when I say that. You'll believe me when I say _you_ _won't harm me._"

Robin felt his defense crumbling, and looked at the ground. "But what if I do, Chrom?"

Chrom smiled gently. "Then we'll have a back-up plan. But you're the best at making strategies, Robin. We won't get far without you."

Robin met his gaze, trying one last time to make Chrom understand why it would be better that he leave, but Chrom remained stubborn. Finally he sighed.

"Alright. But you may end up regretting it."

"I'll never regret any of my actions, Robin. Not when I know they were the right choice."

* * *

**A/N: So, that's the end of this one! I do have another one-shot written, but this was the bigger one and one I felt would be better received, so I posted it first.**

**Also, originally the MU name was Skye, but I figured I'd change it back to Robin because that's the neutral name given and it makes sense to call them that.**

**(As you can also tell, I don't think I specified any particular pairings, so we can avoid anyone getting iffy about a ship that they don't support)**

**Review?**


End file.
